The purpose of this study is to determine the effectiveness of three types of treatment for agitation and behavioral problems in patients with AD. These three treatments are two types of medications - haloperidol and trazodone - and behavioral management techniques. These three treatments will be compared with placebo (an inactive substance). Haloperidol and trazodone are medicines used in the treatment of behavioral problems in AD patients.